


Smoulder

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Smoulder

Title: Smoulder  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: Basically AU, sometime in S5. I know this because Giles has the Magic Box. No Riley, no Dawn. They are non-issues.  
Synopsis: Buffy and Giles seem to be having a hard time concealing their relationship.  
Author's Note: Special thanks to [wyvernwolf](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com). She always makes my stories better.

 

Giles could feel the young man staring at him. He refused to give in to the urge to squirm in his chair. Instead, he sighed and turned the page of the book he was currently searching for the answer to their latest Hellmouth issue.

Xander met Willow's eyes. Willow shook her head, silently asking him not to do what she knew he was going to do. Xander gave her a grin and returned his gaze to Giles.

"Hey, Giles?"

Giles fought the desire to groan, after all Buffy had warned him this might be coming.

"Hm?"

"How long have you and Buffy been sleeping together?"

Xander jerked his leg out of the path of Willow's foot as she kicked at him. Giles' fingers tightened around the pen he was holding and he raised his eyes slowly, looking at the young man over the top of his glasses.

"Excuse me?" He asked evenly.

Xander smiled, despite the glare that Giles was sending his way. "Come on, you can tell me…man to man. And, besides…I've seen the smouldering looks you give her."

Giles narrowed his eyes. "First of all, if you were a true man you wouldn't ask such a question. Second of all, I most certainly do _not_ smoulder."

Xander raised an eyebrow at him and glanced at Willow. "Will?"

Willow sighed heavily, obviously reluctant to voice her opinion. "As much as I hate to admit it, Giles…Xander's right. I've noticed it as well."

Xander grinned and leaned forward slightly. "And…you kinda didn't deny it. Just like Buffy kinda didn't deny it when I asked her."

Giles' jaw clenched and then released. "I am not 'sleeping with Buffy'."

"Uh-huh, yeah _that_ convinced me. What about you, Will?"

Giles opened his mouth to utter a scathing remark, closing it when the bell over the door sounded. Giles turned his head, suppressing the urge to grin when he saw her.

"Hello, Buffy."

"Hey…" Buffy glanced at Willow and Xander, groaning as she smacked the back of his head. "Xander!"

Xander shrugged his shoulders and chuckled as he rubbed his head. "I told you…I'm getting to the bottom of this. And I told you if you wouldn't come clean, I was gonna ask Giles."

"Asshole." Buffy muttered as she slumped into a chair opposite Giles. She glared at Xander. "Don't you have an ex-demon to go have sex with or something?"

Xander looked down at his watch and pushed his chair back. "Yeah…um…well, not the sex part. Dinner, yes…"

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked at Willow. "Were you involved in the 'giving Giles the third degree' thing?"

"No." Willow answered quickly. "Well, not much. And…not intentionally. Xander asked my opinion about smouldering Giles…"

"For God's sake." Giles mumbled and stood. "For the last time, I do not smoulder!"

Willow cleared her throat and closed the book in front of her. "Um…maybe I should go too. Uh…sorry, Giles."

Giles waved a hand in her direction and moved behind the counter. Xander grinned and grabbed his backpack. Willow quickly followed him out the door. The bell sounded again, followed by silence.

Buffy took a deep breath and watched Giles as he fidgeted with a display of charms. "You okay?"

He looked up as he pulled a specific charm from the display. "Yes. I am grateful that you warned me."

She walked over to the counter and smiled at him. "You know…they don't believe either one of us. Even though we are technically telling the truth."

Giles cleared his throat and held the charm threaded onto a soft leather cord out to her. "I, uh…I got this for you."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I saw you pull that from the display, Giles."

He smiled shyly. "It was merely there to keep Anya from asking questions. I, uh…I had it made for you specifically."

She smiled brightly as he slid the small silver amulet into her hand. "Wow, thanks. What's it for?"

"Protection." He answered vaguely.

"Pretty non-specific answer. Protection from what?"

He cleared his throat and reddened slightly. "This is, uh…well, it's from the worshippers of Pukkeenegak."

She stared at him with a blank expression. "Okay, that clears everything right up for me."

Giles took a deep breath. "Pukkeenegak is an Inuit goddess of, um…children, pregnancy, and childbirth."

Buffy tilted her head slightly, a smile tugging at her lips. "So…this protects me from children, pregnancy, and childbirth?"

"Well, that and…clothing." He replied softly. "She's also the goddess of clothes-making."

"So, I'm never going to be a fashion designer then?" She grinned as he chuckled.

She slipped it around her neck and stood up straight. "How's it look?"

"Beautiful." He whispered, glancing down at the charm briefly. "Just as everything looks on you."

She inhaled sharply and leaned across the counter. "I missed you."

He met her halfway, brushing his lips across hers.

Willow stood outside, eyes wide with surprise as she looked through the window. As the kiss deepened, she felt the heat rush to her cheeks. With a shake of her head, she turned and numbly made her way down the street.

* * *

A few hours later, Willow shifted nervously in front of the Summers' front door before resolutely ringing the doorbell. She heard movement inside, it sounded like Buffy running down the stairs. The door flew open and Buffy smiled brightly.

"Hey, Will."

"Um…hi."

Buffy raised an eyebrow and stepped back from the door in a silent invitation. "What's with the nerves?"

Willow walked inside, making her way directly to couch in the living room with Buffy close behind her.

"Will?"

Willow took a deep breath as she sank onto the couch. "How long have you and Giles been seeing each other?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and flopped down beside of Willow. "God, Xander's got you in on it now too? Look, Giles and I are _not_ having sex."

Willow nodded slowly. "Yeah, but that wasn't what I asked. How long have you been _seeing_ each other…in a datey way?"

Buffy inhaled sharply. "Um…"

"I didn't mean to…when I left, I forgot some herbs that Tara and I needed for a spell. I came back to pick them up, and…um…"

"Saw us?"

Willow nodded and swallowed. "Yeah…kissing. Like…major kissage, there."

"Shit." Buffy muttered under her breath. She looked into Willow's eyes and whispered a soft confession. "A little over a month."

"Oh." Willow answered quietly. "Why…why didn't you say anything?"

"We were going to…next week." Buffy sighed and leaned back against the cushions. "We just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while."

"Do you love him?"

Buffy nodded, keeping her eyes on Willow's. "Yeah, I do. And, before you ask…he loves me."

"Oh, I already knew that. I knew that last year."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Last year? How did you know that?"

Willow grinned slowly. "He might not want to admit it, but…he smoulders."

Buffy chuckled softly, relaxing when she realized that Willow was okay with the thought of her being with Giles.

"So, you're together and in love with each other, but…nothing more than some hot and heavy kissing?"

"Oh no, there's been more." Buffy admitted without thinking. She shook her head in mild amusement. "But…no, we haven't…"

Willow's eyes widened. "You haven't?"

A small grin tugged at the corner of Buffy's mouth. "Yet. Kinda hoping I can change that tonight…after patrol."

Willow's grin returned. "How about a coffee before patrol…and you can give me all the juicy details of how it all happened?"

Buffy laughed and pushed herself up from the couch. "Just let me get my bag."

Willow nodded and watched Buffy run back up the stairs. She sighed happily, realizing that she hadn't seen Buffy this happy with anyone before.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Giles groaned as Buffy pushed him back against the cushions of the couch and climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs. Her mouth moved to his neck, her lips gently nipping at his skin as her fingers pulled his tie free. His hands slipped under her blouse and moved slowly up her back.

"Willow knows?"

"Mm-hm." She mumbled against his skin.

"And…God, that feels nice…" He tilted his head, giving her more access. "Buffy…"

She smiled at his husky tone and started working on the buttons of his shirt, her tongue flicking against his neck. "Mm?"

He gasped as she settled her denim-clad core over his erection and rocked against him. "Dear Lord…Buffy…"

She lifted her head, her hands parting his shirt and sliding through the soft hair on his chest. "Giles…don't stop tonight."

He licked his lips and lightly ran his fingertips along her spine. "Are you sure?"

She reached up and traced his bottom lip with her thumb. "You've never left me wanting in the five weeks we've been together…and my God, the things you can do with your hands…but, I _really_ want to feel you inside of me tonight, Giles."

She moaned softly as he pulled her thumb into his mouth and gently sucked as his fingers undid the clasp of her bra. Her eyes darkened a shade as she rocked against his erection.

"And…I think you want the same thing…"

He released her thumb and stared into her eyes. "I do." His eyes darted to her slightly swollen lips. "Kiss me, Buffy…"

She smiled and lowered her mouth to his, flicking her tongue against his lip before sliding her hand into his hair and moulding her mouth to his. His groan rumbled in his chest as she nudged her tongue between his lips, sliding it along his.

He slipped his hands out from under her blouse and moved them to cradle her face, sucking her tongue briefly before taking control of the kiss. He shifted underneath her, easily moving her slight weight and laying her down on the couch.

He broke the kiss as she rested her knees against his sides, his hips gently thrusting against her. "I love you."

She smiled at the whispered statement and ran her hand down his chest, coming to a rest on his belt buckle. "I love you too."

He glanced down at her chest, licking his lips hungrily when he noticed her erect nipples. "Christ, I want you…"

She quickly unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it open. "What do you want?"

His eyes were nearly black with desire when he lifted his gaze to meet hers. "Everything. Absolutely everything."

"Then take it…take it all…" She whispered thickly, arching her hips towards him.

He stared at her for a moment and then pushed himself up, kneeling between her thighs as he shook his head slowly. She groaned in protest at the loss of contact.

"Giles!"

He smiled softly and ran his hand over her thigh. "Not here. Not for our first time. It can't be here."

"What?" She whimpered. "Giles…"

He read the frustration in her eyes and shook his head.

"You misunderstood me." He spoke softly, reaching out to run his finger over her lace-covered nipple. "What I meant was…I can't make love to you here. Our first time should…well, it should be in the bed…not on a worn leather lounge…"

"Oh." She replied sheepishly.

His smile returned as she shivered under his light touch. "I apologize for my wording…I, uh…I seem to be having trouble thinking clearly at the moment."

"Is that good or bad?" She whispered as her hand found his chest again.

He inhaled sharply and stood, pulling her up with him. "Depends on your view, I suppose."

She glanced down at his groin, grinning as she ran her finger over the hard bulge in his trousers. "I think I have a pretty good view, actually…"

He grabbed her hand and pulled it from his groin, lacing his fingers with hers as the fingers of his other hand grazed her cheek. "Come to bed with me."

She leaned into his touch and sighed. "Lead the way…"

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her soundly before backing his way through the living room. She grinned up at him and gestured towards the stairs.

"Shouldn't you watch where you're going?"

He chuckled softly. "I know this house well enough to find my way in the pitch dark while I'm out of my mind on painkillers without bumping into anything. I'm rather sure I can lead you to the bedroom safely. Besides…I'd rather look at you."

She let go of his hand and shrugged her blouse off, following that with the removal of her bra and letting both garments drop to the floor. He paused for a split second and stared at her.

"Jesus…" He whispered breathlessly.

She blushed lightly as his eyes roamed over her chest. "I like the way you make me feel beautiful."

He took hold of her hand again and resumed his movement, easily navigating up the stairs. "You are, don't you know that?"

"I never thought so." She sighed as he pulled her into his bedroom and stopped, drawing her to his chest. "Not until you."

He wrapped his arms around her and lowered his lips to her shoulder. "Interesting. I've always thought you were beautiful."

She shuddered as he ran his tongue along her collarbone. "You should've had your glasses rechecked years ago."

He slid his hand between them, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans before lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the bed. "Nonsense."

She laughed softly as he dropped her on the bed and leaned over her. She ran her fingers over his head and smiled brightly.

"Or maybe you had one too many head injuries…"

He slipped his leg between hers and lowered his head, brushing his lips across hers. "Or perhaps I've always seen you for what you are and not expected you to be anything you're not."

"And what am I?" She whispered on a groan as he rubbed his thigh against her core.

"You're Buffy." He answered simply.

She stared into his eyes, lifting her hand to caress his cheek. "My God, I'm in love with you."

Before he had a chance to respond, she pulled him down for a passionate kiss. As her tongue pushed its way into his mouth, she rolled him onto his side and moved her hand down to his trouser-clad erection.

He groaned into her mouth as she gently massaged him, his hips rocking against her hand to increase the pressure. She smiled inwardly and deftly unbuckled his belt before working on the button and zipper.

He tore his mouth from hers when she slipped her hand into his boxers and rubbed his hardened flesh again. "Dear Lord…"

She smiled, wrapping her fingers around him and stroking slowly. "It's so sexy when you say 'dear Lord' in that voice…"

He chuckled and rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. His mouth easily found her nipple, his tongue circling the hardened nub before he suckled gently. She moaned his name when his hand slid down the back of her opened jeans, tenderly squeezing a firm buttock.

Just as he moved his mouth to the other nipple, his phone rang. His groan of annoyance was muffled against her breast. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You're fucking kidding me!"

He released her nipple as she reached for the phone, whispering a soft apology. She gave his erection one last firm stroke and then moved to his side, resting her head on the pillow as she tried to catch her breath before answering.

He cleared his throat as he fought the urge to pull her back against him, raking his eyes over her body as she lifted the handset to her ear.

"Hello?" She growled, not attempting to hide her frustration.

"Buffy, I'm really sorry…but, I need to talk to Giles…quick."

Buffy groaned and handed the phone to him. "Willow for you."

He took the phone and narrowed his eyes. "Willow?"

"Giles, I'm sorry…"

Giles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's alright, Willow. What seems to be the problem?"

"A horny demon."

His eyes snapped open. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, no…not _that_ kind of horny, just horny as in he has them…horns, I mean."

He fought back his laugh, picturing her face redden. "Where are you?"

"The park across the road from the cinema."

He did a quick mental calculation, sighing as he watched Buffy climb out of bed. His eyes drifted to her hands as she buttoned and zipped her jeans.

"We'll be there in ten minutes, give or take."

"Okay, we'll keep an eye on him. He doesn't seem to be in too big of a hurry…"

"Just…be careful. All of you." He ended the call and dropped the phone back onto his bedside table as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"What is it?" Buffy questioned sadly.

He ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled a deep breath. "According to Willow…a horny demon."

Buffy smiled and rubbed his chest. "I already have one of those. Why do I have to leave here to find another one?"

He returned her smile and stood, leaning down and kissing her softly as he brushed the hair back from her face. "I'm not a demon…"

"Well, no…but you are horny."

He laughed gently, conceding to her statement with a nod. "It seems to be a common affliction when I'm around you."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow as she grinned. "I afflict you? How come we've never gotten this far before?"

"Because I respect you and I wanted us both to be sure of where we want this to go." He gave her another tender kiss, his eyes softening as he exhaled slowly.

"Oh." She whispered as she traced his lip with her index finger. "Are you sure of where you want this to go?"

"Stay with me tonight." He stated in lieu of a direct answer, curling a strand of her hair around his finger.

"You mean…all night? As in…spending the night?"

He nodded slowly, sighing as her hand moved to his chest. "Stay with me."

Her smile formed quickly. "Let's go find us a horny demon and come back here."

He arched an eyebrow at her wording and she shook her head. "Yeah, that so didn't come out like I meant for it to."

Giles chuckled as he rebuttoned his shirt. He was tucking the shirttails into his trousers when the phone rang again. He blindly reached for the phone, licking his lips as he watched Buffy pull one of his shirts out of the closet and slip her arms into the sleeves.

"Hello?"

"Good, I caught you before you left."

Giles furrowed his brow. "Willow?"

"Yeah, um…the demon? Kinda went 'poof'."

"Poof? What do you mean?" He walked over to Buffy, lightly brushing her hands away from the shirt she was currently buttoning up. "Poof, how?"

Buffy looked up at him as he carefully parted the material and grazed his fingertips along the swell of her right breast. "Giles?"

He smiled softly, listening to Willow explain how Anya recognized the demon, which caused the demon to panic and open a portal. He pushed the shirt off her shoulders and moved his hand down her stomach, popping the button of her jeans open for the second time that night.

"A portal?"

Buffy shivered as he pulled the zipper down.

"Yeah. He opened a portal and poof…he was gone. So, uh…I guess there's no need for you guys to come out here after all."

Giles nodded absently as he pushed Buffy back onto the bed. "Alright. If he reappears, let us know."

"Us?"

Giles smiled as he pulled Buffy's shoes off and dropped them to the floor, her socks following immediately after. "Goodnight, Willow."

He could hear the smile in her voice when she returned the sentiment. He ended the call and dropped the phone, not caring where it landed.

"We're not going out?" Buffy whispered as he tugged her jeans down her legs.

He shook his head slowly as he kicked his shoes off. "The demon, uh…went 'poof'."

Buffy grinned as she watched him remove his clothes. "Good for us…"

"Yes, quite." He agreed, his eyes roaming over her body. "Would you mind taking those off for me?"

She glanced down and smiled as she fingered the waistband of her lace underwear. "These?"

"Mm…"

She pulled them down slightly and raised an eyebrow at him. "You're still wearing your boxers…not that they hide all that much."

He looked down and chuckled, his erection clearly present. He lifted his eyes and stared into hers. "Together, then?"

Buffy nodded, allowing her eyes to drift back to his groin as she pushed her underwear down her thighs. She groaned softly as his boxers slipped down his legs to pool at his feet. He kicked them to the side as the slip of lace landed on the floor.

"Christ…" He muttered softly, moving to lie beside of her on the bed. "You're even more stunning than I'd envisioned."

She smiled and ran her hand along his chest before allowing it to move down to his hip. "You've…envisioned?"

He brushed the backs of his fingers over the soft curls covering her mound. "More times than I can count."

"Me too." She whispered, running her fingertip along his erection before circling it with her fingers. "God, I want you."

He swallowed thickly, sliding his fingers through her damp folds. "I want you too…so desperately."

She stroked him slowly, smiling as groan escaped his lips. "I love the way you feel in my hands. So hot and hard…" She rubbed her thumb across the glans. "And still…so velvety…"

His hips thrust against her as his thumb pressed against her clitoris. "Velvety?" He smiled down at her as she inhaled sharply. "I'm not sure I've ever heard it described as 'velvety'."

"Oh, God…"

His smile widened and he slipped his middle finger into her. "You, on the other hand…always so wet and warm when I touch you." He licked his lips as he slowly twisted his fingers within her. "I've wanted to taste you for so very long, Buffy."

"Giles…" She moaned, tightening her grip on his erection.

"Touching you…you touching me…my God, I love it." He whispered huskily, quickening his strokes. "But the thought of thrusting my tongue into you…your lips around my cock…"

"Oh, God…"

He felt her inner muscles begin to quiver. He quickly brushed her hand away from his erection and moved between her thighs. She moaned in protest and he smiled warmly as he lowered his head, staring into her eyes.

"I want to make you come with my mouth, Buffy."

"Yes…God, yes…" When she felt his warm breath against her core, she lifted her head. "Wait…"

He looked up at her, his hands lovingly caressing her thighs. "Yes?"

"What about me?" She chewed her bottom lip lightly. "I…I want to taste you too…"

His eyes darkened a shade and he ran his tongue along her inner thigh. "What do you suggest?"

She reached down and ran her fingertips through his hair. "You on your back…me on top of you?"

He stared into her eyes. "You do realize that it is my intention to make love with you tonight, yes?"

"Mm-hm."

"And you realize that the mere thought of you taking me into your mouth is enough to nearly make me come?"

She grinned and placed her left hand over her breast, using her fingers to tease her hardened nipple. His eyes darted to her hand and he groaned.

"Wanna know what else I realize?"

"Hm?" He mumbled absently, unabashedly staring at her hand.

"I realize that I know exactly what a stevedore is…"

His eyes snapped to hers as he inhaled deeply. "Buffy…"

She continued as if he hadn't said anything. "And I think we can do both and not worry too much about it."

He held her gaze as he dropped a soft kiss to her glistening curls. She grinned down at him and crooked a finger at him.

"So…come up here and lie down beside of me."

He took a deep breath and licked his lips. Slowly making his way up her body, he chuckled as she jumped when his tongue flicked over her nipple.

As he settled down beside of her, she rolled to face him and gently pushed his shoulder until he was flat on his back. Leaning over him, she grinned and flicked her own tongue over his nipple.

Hearing his soft gasp, she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Do you have any idea how much you turn me on?"

He smiled, brushing his fingers over her left breast. "I have a vague idea…"

"Want me to make it clear for you?"

He nodded numbly, his eyes closing as her fingers circled his erection once more. "God, yes…"

He felt the bed shift slightly as she turned her body. He opened his eyes just in time to watch her drag her tongue up the length of his cock.

"Oh…dear…"

She smiled and placed a loving kiss on the head. She looked over her shoulder at him when she felt his hand grab her leg and gently tug.

"Need something?" She whispered.

"Mm-hm." He mumbled, sliding his fingers up her inner thigh.

"Tell me…"

"I can smell your arousal, Buffy." He growled, tugging again at her leg. "I need to taste it…"

She grinned and looked back down at the throbbing flesh held in her hand. She felt him pull her left leg over, essentially making her straddle his face. Placing her left hand on his thigh for support, she bent her head and closed her lips around the head of his erection.

He groaned softly and grasped her hips, pulling her down to his mouth. As he traced her warm, wet folds with the tip of his tongue, she increased her suction. He murmured appreciatively against her and nipped her clitoris with his lips.

When her mouth slowly moved down his length, he pointed his tongue and quickly stabbed into her depths. Her hips bucked against him, her nails dug into his thigh. His groan rumbled in his chest as his tongue continued to stroke her inner walls.

He felt her moan against his sensitive flesh and tasted her fluids gathering around his tongue. His hands tightened on her hips in an attempt to still her movements. Her teeth lightly scraped against him and it was his turn to buck.

She pulled back slightly, running her tongue over the glans before sliding her mouth back down. He moved his mouth, just enough to utter one word.

"Harder…"

She complied eagerly, sucking hard at the warm flesh in her mouth. He trembled underneath her and covered her throbbing clit with his mouth. He suckled the sensitive nub, holding it between his teeth as he laved it with his tongue.

She shuddered violently as she neared orgasm. Determined to bring him with her, she moved her hand between his legs and gently fondled his testicles. She felt his erection thicken in her mouth and gently squeezed the heavy sac.

He sucked harder as the first gush of semen hit the back of her throat. She swallowed greedily and ground her hips in a tight circle against his mouth. He moved quickly, darting his tongue back inside of her just in time to feel her muscles clench.

Her moan of ecstasy was muffled as her tongue continued to bathe his flesh. His fingers threatened to bruise her skin as he held her, tasting her fluids as she came. His tongue lapped at her, gathering as much of her juices as he possibly could.

Buffy lifted her head, allowing his cock to slip from her mouth. "Giles! Oh, God…"

He groaned as she fell to her left. He followed her over, not exactly surprised when he felt his cock hardening once more. He knelt beside of her, his mouth sucking and nipping at her quivering flesh. Her hand grasped his shoulder and she groaned his name.

With one last long lick, he lifted his head and quickly repositioned himself until he was kneeling between her thighs. He leaned over her and placed a trembling hand on the side of her face.

He panted heavily and stared into her eyes. "May I…kiss you?"

If she had enough breath, she would've laughed at the softly asked question. Instead she nodded, a smile appearing on her lips as he lowered his mouth to hers.

As his tongue swept into her mouth, he reached between their bodies and gently guided his erection through his folds. With the head nudging at her entrance, he lifted his head and gazed down at her.

"Buffy?"

She lifted her legs, resting her knees against his sides. "God, yes…"

He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Buffy…open your eyes, love. Look at me…"

She forced her eyes open and rubbed her hands over his shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered as he gently pushed his hips forward.

A mutual groan echoed in the room as he entered her fully. He held himself still within her, relishing the warmth surrounding his flesh. She wove her fingers through his sweat-dampened hair and lifted her hips.

"Kiss me…"

He smiled down at her, supporting his weight with his left hand on the mattress next to her shoulder. As he covered her mouth with his, he began to thrust slowly. She lifted her hips, matching each of his thrusts with her own. With a final swipe of his tongue against the roof of her mouth, he broke the kiss and stared at her.

"You feel…so wonderful…"

She groaned in response, lightly scratching his back with her nails. As her head rolled to the side, he lowered his mouth to her neck. He nipped, sucked, and licked her skin with his lips, teeth, and tongue. She gasped and bucked against him, urging him to pick up the pace.

He chuckled softly and allowed himself to give in. He lengthened his strokes, straightening his arms to hold himself above her as he plunged his erection deep within her time and time again.

He marvelled at her writhing body, her legs tightening around his hips…her hands grasping at his shoulders before raking her nails down his chest. Her name left his lips on a breathless moan when he felt her inner walls constrict around him.

Only when she screamed his name and he felt her fluids wash over him did he allow himself release. His body trembled, his arms threatening to give out, as he called her name and came deep within her.

She wrapped her arms around him as he rolled to the side, not allowing him to slip from her as he collapsed at her side. His arms tightened around her, holding her against his heaving chest.

"Jesus…" He panted, placing soft kisses in her hair.

She ran her shaking fingers over his back and nodded in agreement. "I…can't move…"

He pulled back slightly and glanced down at her. "Alright?"

She tilted her head to look into his eyes and smiled. "Better than. Not being able to move…it's a good thing…"

He grinned and shifted his lower body, easing his softening cock from inside her. She whimpered at the loss and snuggled closer to him. The last thing she remembered was the sensation of his hands gently stroking her back, coaxing her into sleep as he whispered words of love into her hair.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Three days later, Xander watched Giles as he moved to one of the bookshelves located in the Watcher's living room. He cast a quick glance at Willow, who was flipping through a demonology text, and smiled.

"Hey, Giles?"

Giles gave an exasperated sigh, knowing what was coming. "Yes, Xander?"

"Just tell me and you won't have to be all exasperated with me…"

Giles turned and glared at the young man. "Could you please just leave it – "

"Three days." Buffy interrupted softly as she walked through the front door. She held Giles' gaze as she walked across the room. "Now, leave Giles alone, Xander."

Giles smiled warmly as Buffy came to a stop in front of him. She inhaled sharply and lifted her hand to the side of his neck.

"They were right…you smoulder." She returned his smile as she gently drew his head down. "And…it's very sexy…"

Xander grinned as he watched the beginning of the kiss. His grin faded quickly, being replaced by wide eyes as the kiss deepened. Willow calmly closed her book and picked up her bag, nudging Xander and gesturing towards the door when he looked at her.

He nodded quickly and pushed his chair back. "Um…yeah, we'll just be going now."

Giles moved his hands to Buffy's hips, holding her as his tongue explored her mouth.

Neither of them heard the front door close and when the kiss finally ended, Giles looked surprised to find they were alone. Buffy laughed and shook her head in amusement.

Giles grinned sheepishly. "Anything to report from your patrol?"

"Mm…maybe. But, can it wait 'til later?"

He gave a quick nod and moved to the front door, turning the lock before following her up the stairs.

 

~ End


End file.
